


i will never let you fall, i'll stand up with you forever

by piltcvers



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Proceed with caution, cute angel children pining for each other, lots of fluff, you might get diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piltcvers/pseuds/piltcvers
Summary: short, fluffy ezraka drabble based on a prompt from the lightcannon discord: soraka helps ezreal study for their astronomy classes, he can't focus because he's a lovesick idiot and she boops his nose to get him to focus again





	i will never let you fall, i'll stand up with you forever

**Author's Note:**

> song recommendation for this fic is your guardian angel by the red jumpsuit apparatus (where i also got the title from)  
> → https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuvzDC59oh4

The afternoon sun cast a warm light on the small room. Worksheets and books were scattered all over the floor, maps of the important constellations occupied the desk and most of the bed, and amid this mess, two young Guardians were poring over a particularly difficult homework for their shared astronomy class. While Ezreal was taking notes, Soraka skimmed through the textbooks as they worked their way through the tasks assigned.  
They had been working on that homework alone for two hours now, and Ezreal could feel himself growing bored. When he was sure Soraka was busy reading, he let his gaze wander from the worksheet over to his fellow Star Guardian, her soft features catching his eye, and he felt his heart flutter ever so slightly. Her soft, green hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, her green eyes were slightly narrowed as she tried to make sense of the scientific terms, and her tongue was peeking out between soft looking, pink lips ever so slightly, a subconscious habit of hers when she was reading.  
Ezreal had come to terms with his crush on her a while ago, but ever since Soraka agreed to tutor him, they had been spending most of their free time together and the proximity left him yearning for more. Not only was she beautiful, but in the time they had spent together saving the citizens of Runeterra from slimy Void creatures or studying for their shared classes, she had become one of his closest friends. His thoughts wandered to the countless times they had flown to the rooftops of the highest buildings in Piltover after a successful mission, chatting about everything under the sun while dangling their legs off the ledge, a fresh night breeze blowing through their hair while their familiars flapped around them, chirping happily (or, in Shisa’s case, letting out an indignant growl once in a while). It was during those little moments with her that he felt most at ease, like there was nothing in the world that could possibly stop them.  
A warm smile tugged at the corner of his lips. As much as he enjoyed spending time with the girl he had come to care for the most, he knew for a fact that it also meant a great deal to her. Compared to how shy Soraka used to be when they were first introduced, she had grown much more comfortable and open around Ezreal and even confided in him with some of her secrets or asked him for advice. His gaze strayed down to her dainty, slim fingers playing with the corner of the page, and it took him a great deal of restraint not to entwine their fingers. He remembered how on a particularly difficult and bloody mission, in the midst of a fight, she had grabbed his hand and squeezed it briefly; despite being focussed on the void monsters circling them, she had found a moment to ease his tension and reassure him that it would all be okay in the end.  
It was so typically Soraka as well, always finding a way to show her teammates that she cared, whether it be a little note, a treat from that little Ionian bakery they all loved, or a fleeting touch in a stressful situation. Ezreal had lost count of the times she arrived to class barely on time because she had stopped at Starbucks and got them both coffee. She knew his little quirks just as well as he knew hers; how she liked her coffee with one piece of sugar but for her tea it had to be half a spoon of honey, how she would always get up five minutes before sunrise because she loved watching the sky change its colour, and how fascinated she was by the various artefacts and gadgets Ezreal had brought along from his trips.  
A light tap on his nose abruptly snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked at the intruder who was chuckling lightly. The warmth in Soraka’s eyes made Ezreal’s heart flutter once more and he smiled back.  
“Stop dreaming and get back to work, Ez”, the light reprimand was accompanied by a nudge this time. He couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up as he tried to dodge the incoming attacks, her long fingers trying to poke his insanely ticklish sides.  
“'Raka, s-stop!”, he was laughing so hard that his face had turned beet red, but she had no mercy. Over and over again, she poked him, making him squirm, and he had enough. When her hands dashed forward to poke him again, he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled. With a squeak, she lost her balance and toppled to the floor, landing with her face in the crook of his neck. Her body was pressed against his as he felt her warm breath against his earlobe, and Ezreal prayed to the First Star she didn't notice how the closeness made his heart race.  
“That was uncalled for”, her voice was muffled as she was still hiding her face in the crook of his neck, but he understood her nonetheless and chuckled.  
“You were the one tickling me, you've got no right to complain.” He could feel her blowing a raspberry against the soft skin of his neck and an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. Her hands slowly moved up, and she placed them on both sides of Ezreal’s head as she pushed herself up, facing him. He had only managed to regain his breath from the tickling attack, but when Soraka leaned her forehead against his, he found himself struggling to breathe yet again.  
He placed his hands on her sides, trying to stop them from shaking. His thumbs softly stroked the fabric of her shirt, and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Soraka smelt faintly of coffee and that flowery perfume she liked, with a hint of cinnamon from the snack she'd had when they last took a break from studying.  
Ezreal opened his eyes again and met hers. The atmosphere in the room had changed drastically, all he could hear was the distant sound of birds chirping and the beat of his heart thrumming in his ears. All that mattered right now was her. He raised one of his hands to her face, brushing a stray hair out of her face. It was then he noticed the soft, barely visible freckles on her cheeks, brought out by the first rays of the spring sun after weeks of winter.  
“Ez…” Soraka’s voice was merely a whisper. Her eyes were half-lidded, her lips slightly parted, and Ezreal was convinced he had never seen anything as beautiful as her in this very moment. The sun was on the verge of setting, its warm light hit her face just so, and Ezreal’s still shaky breath got caught in his throat. He leaned forward, nudging her nose with his own, drawing a small giggle from her, but not moving any further. It was her who closed the distance, softly pressing her lips against his.  
It was a fleeting touch that barely lasted two seconds, but in that very moment, Ezreal felt whole. When she drew back, a faint look of uncertainty on her face, he closed the distance again, pouring the feelings into that one kiss that he had been holding back for months. She returned the kiss almost immediately, moving one of her hands to his face to cup his cheek. He smiled into the kiss, pulling away just to press fleeting pecks on her cheeks, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, relishing in the content sighs he got as a reward. He slowly sat up, properly pulling her into his lap, before leaning his forehead against hers again. At this point he was pretty sure he actually radiated happiness, and when he looked into the eyes of the girl who stole his heart, she looked just as content. A warm, genuinely happy smile had spread on her face and an adorable blush covered her cheeks.  
“Hey”, Ezreal whispered.  
“Hi”, she replied, “what are we doing here?”  
“Not studying”, he joked, and Soraka glared at him playfully before he leaned in again to kiss away the little pout of hers. When he pulled away, her blush had deepened and his heart swelled. This girl was too precious for her own good.  
Soraka’s soft voice brought him back to reality. “What is this? What are we?”  
Ezreal smiled at her, carefree and happy. “Whatever you want us to be.”  
As she leaned in for another kiss, whispering between pecks that she loved him, Ezreal wanted nothing more than to capture this very moment for eternity, finally being together with the girl he loved. The sun had fully set in the meantime and they got up, letting go of each other to put away the school supplies before Soraka pulled Ezreal onto her bed and claimed his lips again, and as he drifted off to sleep that night, holding the girl of his dreams in his arms, he felt like he finally arrived where he was always meant to be.


End file.
